Random Objects
by singingturrets
Summary: A series of 15 oneshots all involving Gwen and Kevin...and random inanimate objects. None will have anything to do with another. It's just random enjoyment. GxK Please read and review!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I never have, nor will I ever in the future own Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: This is the first series of one-shots that I have ever written so be warned if I'm no good at it. Anyways these are all Gwevin based, having nothing at all to do with one another. As said each pertain to a random inanimate object.

* * *

1. Door Henge

2. Ceiling Fan

3. Bookshelf

4. Car Jack

5. Beanbag

6. Refrigerator

7. Mirror

8. Television

9. Box

10. Shower Curtain

11. Ribbon

12. Shoe

13. Ring

14. Cell Phone

15. Radio

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy!


	2. Door Henge

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Door Henge**

_All right, Kevin. You can do this._

_You just walk up to her...and ask her._

_That's what you're gonna do._

_Any minute now._

_Come on, man._

Gwen sat on the other side of the room, taking no notice of Kevin in the doorway. Her attention was elsewhere, more specifically at the book that lay in her hands. Her green eyes followed each page's words in fascination.

Kevin watched _her _in fascination.

_Kevin, seriously, it isn't that hard._

_All you have to do is say _Hey, Gwen. Do you want to go to the movies or something?

_It's as simple as that._

_So why aren't you moving?_

A thin strand of hair fell over the red head's distracted face. She brushed it aside absentmindedly, biting her lip as she tucked the stray hair behind an ear.

_Come on, Kevin. If you don't ask her now, then you may never have the courage to._

_Do it now, Kevin._

_Kevin._

_Now!_

"Lord help me," the young man muttered, forgetting that Gwen was in hearing distance.

"Wha-?" she looked up startled. "Kevin?"

"He-hey, Gwen...uh...what are you up to?"

_Crap!_

_Now I'm gonna have to tell her why I'm here. I-_

_Wait. Why _am_ I here?_

_Oh yeah. Date._

"Um...nothing much. I was just reading." She placed the open book on the end table at her side. "I thought that you were playing football or something with Ben outside."

"Eh-I lost interest, so I thought I'd see what you were doing."

_Liar. You're a no good, cowardly-_

"Oh, well like I said, I was just reading, nothing too special."

"Uh-huh." He looked to his feet, terrified of the words that he was about to attempt to say.

"Yep," she replied, wondering what seemed to be bothering him so much.

"Um...Gwen?" He brought his gaze back to her face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kevin. You can ask me anything." She crossed her legs. "What do you need to know?"

"Um...well, I...uh...never mind." He turned on the spot to make a quick get-away, but found himself colliding into the door henge that was nestled behind him.

Then he was out cold.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think. I'll probably have the next chapter posted on Tuesday.


	3. Ceiling Fan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gwen, Kevin, or any character associated with Ben 10.

* * *

**Ceiling Fan**

"Kevin, I swear you picked the wrong morning," groaned, Gwendolyn Tennyson as she slammed the so named Kevin's front door shut. "Come on, Kevin. I know you're here." She tossed her purse onto a vacant sofa and waited for a reply.

Nothing but silence answered her.

"Really, Kevin, if you're gonna lock somebody out, make sure they don't know where the spare key is hidden!" she called out to the quiet house. "KEVIN!"

Gwen made her way up the staircase, purposely making an annoying extent of racket as she climbed each step. She then turned to the left, heading to one particular room....

"Kevin!" she scolded as she jerked open the door ahead of her. "You were supposed to pick Ben and me up an hour ago...what the _hell _are you doing!"

The Kevin that she was addressing was laying flat on his back in the middle of the bedroom floor. His hands were placed behind his head, giving his neck support. His eyes were fixated on something above him.

"Hey, Gwen," he stated casually, not even glancing towards her direction.

"_Hey, Gwen_," the girl scoffed, flipping her red hair behind her back. "All you have to say is _'Hey, Gwen'_?"

"Uh..._hi_, Gwen?"

She rolled her eyes, usual response when Kevin chose smart elic comments.

"Did you even hear me come in here?" she asked, taking a seat beside the boy.

"Well, yeah, hence me saying _'Hey, Gwen'_ and you getting annoyed and-"

"That's not what I meant, Kevin. Did you hear me coming in the house _a few minutes ago_."

"Oh, yeah. When you were throwing a tantrum downstairs."

"And you didn't even answer me?!"

He looked to her, "Yeah, well I knew you'd come up here eventually."

"_Kevin_!"

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

"But that's besides the point."

"Sure it is." He turned his attention back to where it was before.

Gwen gave it up as a lost cause. There was no sense arguing with Kevin, even though he made so easy for her to....

"So...are you gonna tell me what you're doing?"

He remained silent for a moment but soon answered, "-watching the ceiling fan."

Her eyebrows raised. He was doing_ what _now?

"The..._ceiling fan_," she asked, hoping she misunderstood him.

"Yep, the ceiling fan."

No such luck.

"Why?" Gwen pressed, her green eyes full of puzzlement.

"It's...entertaining I guess...."

The ceiling fan..._entertaining_?

"Kevin, are you okay?"

He laughed, one of those heart felt laughs that showed on every ench of his face. This caught Gwen off guard, and she jumped back.

"Oh, don't freak out, Gwen. it."

He gestured for her to lay down beside him.

_She _was afraid he was on some sort of medication.

"Um...I think I'm good right here."

"Come on, Gwen. I know it sounds crazy, but it's...soothing. Please try it."

_Please_?

He _was_ acting strange today.

"O...kay." She did as he asked, laying only a few inches from himself. She then looked up. The bands that attatched to the light in the center danced around in a speed that made Gwen feel nausas.

"Kevin, if I get sick I'll-"

"Aw, Gwen, you're doing it wrong." He cut her off, frustrated.

"Doing it wrong?" the girl asked skeptically. "So now there's a technique to ceiling fan watching?"

"Just look...keep you're concentration on only one peice of wood."

She did as she was told. She watched a singular band go around in a circular motion over...and over...and over.... The uneasyness left, but the confusion remained.

"What is this supposed to do exactly, Kevin?" she asked.

"Distract you." he answered simply.

"Um...from what?" The boy wasn't making any sense to her.

"Life," he whispered. "I know it's stupid, but simply watching the ceiling fan relieves my stress.

"How in the world does it-wait...._You _have stress?" She giggled softly. "Cool, rebel Kevin has stress?"

"More than you'll ever know...." He looked to her, "But when I'm concentrating on the fan instead of y-," his eyes widened,"-well... other things, I can just not worry about them for a while." He brought his gaze back to what was above him.

"Oh...."

They layed there for a few moments, watching the ceiling fan.

"This still doesn't make any sense at all," Gwen retorted, drumming her fingers against the hardwood.

"It doesn't have to," Kevin replied, grabbing the young girl's hand.

* * *

A/N: I know that it is the most out there thing ever, but when I sat down and though 'ceiling fan', this is what came out. I'd like to hear your thoughts on it!


	4. Bookshelf

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Bookshelf**

"You know I don't understand why I have to sit here and study for hours while Tennyson just sits, eating Doritos," Kevin complained after Gwen asked him another question relating to his english exam.

"Because Julie helps Ben study, and he's not currently _failing_," the red head replied hotly, turning a page in Kevin's textbook.

"Yeah, Kevin. I've already done my time," Ben stated before stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Then why are you here?" the other boy asked.

"Gwen has Doritos," the brunette replied, simply.

"Of course," Kevin burried his face in his hands, "Doritos."

"Okay, Kevin. You need to concentrate," Gwen scolded.

"I _am _concentrating, Gwen."

"Well concentrate harder. You haven't got a single question right."

"That's because I'm not a genius like you."

"Kevin, a _monkey _can memorize questions for a test. Now pay attention." Gwen ran her finger along the currently displayed page until she came across an area of her liking. "Here, Kevin. Who was the tragic hero of 'Julius Caesar'?"

"You mean like the salad?" Ben asked, closing the bag of chips.

"Wha-No! Like the Shakespearean play."

"Hey wasn't Shakespeare gay?" Kevin piped in.

"Kevin, that has nothing to do with the question. Now who was the tragic hero?" Gwen retorted, slightly frusterated.

"Uh...Romeo?"

"That's from 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"Oh."

"Poseidon?" Ben tried.

"Poseidon was a god, Ben," Gwen corrected, rubbing her temples.

"I thought Poseidon was a movie," Kevin stated. He then grabbed the textbook from Gwen and began randomly flipping through the pages.

"It was a movie, but Poseidon himself was a god."

"But-" Ben began.

"I'm losing brain cells from this conversation. Can we please stop?" Gwen interrupted.

"No way, Gwen. Like you said I need to learn these kinds of things," Kevin teased.

"I-"

"Gwen, can you come down here and help me finish these dishes!" called the voice of Gwendolyn's mother from downstairs.

"Thank God," the girl muttered as she headed towards the door.

"You mean thank Poseidon," Kevin argued. Gwen turned on her heels to reply, but then changed her mind and descended down the staircase.

"Well now _Mom_won't bother me anymore," the raven head stated as he got up to stretch his legs.

"Well be happy she's taking her time to help you," Ben warned. "She might not be so eager to next time."

"So," Kevin replied, walking towards Gwen's bookshelf.

"_So _you don't want to have to repeat English 10."

"I'll take my chances.... Gwen sure has a lot of books."

"Yeah," Ben agreed, grabbing the Doritos again. "There mostly romance novels. You should look at her copy of Pride and Prejudice. She's read it so much that I'm suprised it hasn't fallen apart."

"What? Is it her favorite or something?" Kevin asked as he picked up the book.

"She's like in love with it."

"Ben, you're mom wants you to go home!" Gwen called from the floor below.

"I guess I have to go." Ben stood up and headed out of Gwen's room.

"I'll drive you," Kevin offered.

It would be a week before Gwen noticed that one of her books was missing.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?


	5. Car Jack

Disclaimer: I have nor will I ever own Ben 10.

* * *

**Car Jack**

I swear I have the worst luck.

Seriously.

Out of my entire immediate family, _I _happen to be the one who inherits alien powers, I have to deal with a boy who won't admit his feelings for me on a regular basis, and last night...well....

Last night was the most humiliating experience of my life.

It was an accident. There was nothing to it, but still.... It just _had _to happen between Kevin and me.

I hate my life.

Kevin had just finished fixing something on his Camero. He tried to explain to me what he was doing, but through the entire conversation, I had no clue what he was talking about. He had pulled himself from beneath the car, but didn't sit up or anything. He said he was too tired to move.

So Kevin was lying on the floor of Ben's garage, minding his own business....

And then it happened.

I should have watched where I was going. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, but _no_. Of course I didn't.

I walked towards Kevin, planning on asking for a ride home. He was bound to do it anyway since I don't have a car, but I still wanted to ask. I didn't want to seem like I took him for granted or anything.

So I was walking straight ahead of him, paying more attention to his face than the ground, and I tripped...over a car jack.

But the embarrassment didn't end there. Because of my lucky streak, the jack just _happened_ to be a foot or two from Kevin....

And I fell on him.

But that's not all, either. I didn't just fall in him. I all but gracefully crashed onto his chest.

But that's not the best part.

My lips collided with his.

Since I fell it wasn't exactly the most comfortable sensation in the world. I managed to stop my fall a tad, though so it didn't hurt either.

But that didn't matter. The deed was done.

I jerked my head back up the second after the incident occurred. My eyes were widened in horror, my cheeks crimson red. Kevin acted like he wanted to say something, but his mouth didn't seem to function. He simply touched his lips with his forefinger.

Besides that there was no time for any other reaction, because chocking sounds erupted a few yards away. Ben's smoothie had fallen to the ground, and he was then finding it difficult to breathe.

"That-**cough**-was the-**cough**-most hillarious**-cough**-fucking thing-**cough**-that I have ever seen," he managed to sputter out.

I jumped off of Kevin, muttering something that_ I _couldn't even understand, but Kevin just laid there, touching his lips.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I just can't seem to write anything long. What are your thoughts. Please review!


	6. Beanbag

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Beanbag**

"Admit it, Gwen," the raven head teased, sprawled out on Benjamin Tennyson's bed. The said owner was currently out of the room.

"_No_, Kevin," the girl replied simply as she flipped a page in the magazine she was reading.

"Why not?" He sat up to get a better view of who he was speaking to.

"Because it's not true."

"Bull shi-"

"_Kevin_!"

"Well it is." The boy jumped to his feet and walked over to Gwendolyn. He crouched down until he was eye level with the sitting female. "There is no possible way that you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't think that I am."

"Try me," the red head demanded, placing her magazine to the side.

"Okay." Kevin put one hand on the girls shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_." She jerked the hand off of her. "I didn't say there could be touching involved."

"But you didn't say there couldn't be either." The boy placed his hand back on Gwen's shoulder. "Is there a problem, _pumpkin_?" If it isn't true then you shouldn't have a problem with me touching you while I-"

"Fine. Just get on with it." A stray hair fell across the young woman's face. Kevin brushed it aside gently with his free hand, sending chills down Gwendolyn's spine.

"Okay, Gwen. Now tell me the truth. Do you _not_ think that I'm a sexy beast?"He looked straight into the girl's eyes, making her forget what she was supposed to say.

"I-uh-I-um-"

"_Ha_!" Kevin exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet. "You _do _think that I'm sexy."

"No I don't!" the red head jumped up as well. "You're just imagining things."

"No I'm not." He pointed a finger to her. "_You_ couldn't even say anything. You were too stunned by my beauty."

"_Beauty_? I'm about to knock your _beauty_into that wall over there." She summoned the mana around her to create an energy ball.

"But then you'd make a dent in the wall or something."

"It's not my house."

Kevin rushed to the door and absorbed the handels contents, turning his entire body into metal. "It's on, pumpkin."

"I hate you." The girl shot the energy towards Kevin, sending him flying on top of a beanbag a few feet off. Because of his metal make up, the cushion burst into thousands of pieces on the floor.

At that moment, Ben Tennyson walked back into his bedroom, a pickle in one hand. He looked to Kevin and then Gwen, mouth agape. "You broke my beanbag!"

* * *

A/N: Comments?


	7. Refrigerator

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ben 10....

* * *

**Refrigerator**

"So you're telling me that the light in this thing shuts off when you close it?" spoke a sixteen year old male as he looked the refrigerator before him up and down.

"Uh-yeah, Kevin. I thought everyone knew that." The girl to Kevin's left looked at him skeptically, then back to the appliance.

"Well it isn't like it's common knowledge, Gwen."

"Yes it is." The girl reached out her hand, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a pitcher of tea from within. She then walked over to the nearest kitchen counter. "Hey, will you close that for me?" she asked as she sat the contained liquid down.

"Uh-huh." Kevin grabbed the open door and slowly began to bring it to a close, but before he shut the refrigerator entirely, he placed his head near the crack of the two openings, trying to see what became of the light. "Aw, _man_. My head's too big!"

"No argument there," replied the girl.

Kevin in return only glared at her, then opened the door slightly and repeated the action he had moments before.

"What? Do you think that I'm lying or something?" Gwen asked before pouring a small amount of tea in a plastic cup.

"No. I just might not think that you are correct about your assumption," the boy replied while opening the door for a third time.

"Oh really?" The red-head sat her drink down and walked over towards Kevin. "And why would you say that?" She jerked the door from the raven-head's hands and shut it close.

"Well, _you_don't know what a refrigerator looks like from the inside."

"There's a switch, Kevin. The light cuts off." She turned to walk off, but the boy grabbed her hand to keep her still.

"No. You see, that's where they get ya."

"...who?"

"The electric companies."

"_What_?!"

"No. I've got it all figured out. Really."

"Elaborate."

Kevin led Gwen over to the kitchen table and motioned her to sit down. "Okay here's the deal," he began as he took his own seat. "The electric companies want to make you _think _that there's a switch, but in actuality there isn't: meaning that you spend more on your power bill than necessary."

"Okay. Let me make sure I have this straight here." The girl rested her chin on her right hand as she continued. "_You _would rather believe a conspiracy theory than the simple explanation that a refrigerator has a light switch."

"Well unless you can prove it to me, then yes." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want me to do, Kevin? Call an electrician or something? It's not like I can stick you in the fridge so you can see for yourself."

With that last word a devilish smile etched across the teen boy's face, making a puzzled one come upon the girl's.

"Wha-? Oh, Kevin, you wouldn't fit in the refrigerator."

"I won't," his smile widened as he locked eyes with her, "but you will."

"Oh _hell_ no!" Gwen jumped up, knocking her chair over. "You are _not_ sticking me in that thing!"

"Yes I am," he replied simply, standing up as well.

", stay away from me." The girl backed slowly around the table, but unfortunately for her there was nothing but wall behind her: no escape.

"No, Gwen. We are _going _to find out if the light really shuts off."

"Kevin, please don't."

He walked towards her, smiling mischievously. "Sorry, Gwen. My mind's made up." He picked her up in one quick motion and began to walk towards the refrigerator.

"Kevin-let-go of-me," Gwen demanded while kicking her legs about, frantically.

"Nope." He turned her back towards the appliance and backed her inches from a desperate measure, the red-head pushed her back against the fridge, momentarily stopping Kevin's attempts. He merely laughed, though and stepped closer to pull her from against it.

"Oh no you don't," Gwen mumbled, wrapping her legs around Kevin's waist. "You're not putting me anywhere."

The two only stared at each other for a brief moment, Kevin's hands on the small of Gwen's back, her legs pulling her closer to him. Gwen was slightly out of breath from the frustration, but dared not to speak a word.

"Gwen," Kevin pleaded before pressing his lips against hers, pushing her closer against the refridgerator door. The girl responded immeadiately, tugging the males raven locks with her slender fingers.

The couple continued for a few moments before Kevin broke away, blushing madly. Excruciating minutes of silence followed.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked after a while, feeling the need to say something.

"Uh-yeah, Gwen?" The boy kept his eyes on the ground.

"Please don't put me in the fridge."

* * *

A/N: Opinions? Oh and I know that considering that groceries and shelves were most likely in the fridge at the time, Kevin would have a hard time actually _putting_Gwen in there, but let's just for arguement's case say that he either knew that and was just teasing her or wasn't really paying attention to that little detail.


	8. Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Mirror**

"_Uh_! It's pointless!" groaned Gwendolyn Tennyson, trying to tame a mat of her red hair. For reasons unknown, she could not seem to untangle a specific portion of her locks, which caused an excrutiating amount of frustration on her part. "I put conditioner in. How did this happen?"

"Uh...Gwen?" Kevin Levin stuck his head into the door. "Are you ready yet? We really need to-what the hell happened to your hair?!"

"It hates me," the young girl replied, taking a small amount into her hands. "I guess that it decided that I had to look horrible today."

"You don't look horrible," the raven head disagreed, bringing himself fully into the room.

Gwendolyn looked at him skeptically. "Have you not noticed the train wreck that was once my hair?"

". You're hair's a mess, but you don't look horrible."

"Yes I do, Kevin. Have you not looked at me?" The girl stomped towards her mirror in frustration, then glanced at her reflection mercisely. It took only a moment before the boy's image appeared behind her.

"Gwen, I look at you everyday, and you are nothing but pure beauty. Now will you please pull your hair up, and come on. We have some DNAlien ass to kick."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving Gwen Tennyson touched...and slightly annoyed.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, but I felt like nothing else was really needed here. Please tell me what you think.


	9. Television

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Television**

"What are you two _watching_?" Gwendolyn Tennyson asked as she sat down in between the two teenage boys she was addressing.

"Monster Truck Rally," Ben and Kevin replied simultaniously, neither one taking their eyes off the television screen.

"And you guys called me here to watch _this_ with you?" The red head raised an eyebrow as she looked at the T.V. with disgust.

"Well, _you _said that the three of us needed to spend more time together that wasn't fighting off aliens, and _this _sounded like a good idea to me," Ben Tennyson stated before stuffing his face with popcorn.

"What? Do you not like T.V., Gwen?" Kevin smirked.

"Oh, I love T.V., Kevin. But if ya'll want me to be here, this _isn't_ what we're watching." She snatched the remote from Ben's hands and began to search through the television guide.

"_Hey!_" the brunette cried, though refused to retrieve the controller, perhaps out of fear that his cousin would knock him into a wall.

"Oh, Notebook's coming on."

"The _what_?" Kevin asked as Gwen turned the T.V. to that said channel.

"It's a _really_ good movie, Kevin. I'm sure you'd like i-"

"Isn't that a chick flick, though?" Ben interrupted.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Kevin jumped out of his sit. "I am _not _watching a-"

"Get your but back on the sofa, and yes you are, or you'll suffer the consequences." Gwen warned.

"The _consequences_?" Ben asked skeptically.

"Yes, my dear cousin. The consequences:If you two don't watch this movie with me, I will never speak to nor _see _you ever again."

"O-" Kevin began.

"And before the smart-ass comments,Kevin, think. Think _real _hard. How would your life be if I had nothing to do with it?"

Kevin sat there for a minute with a smile plastered on his face, but the grin easily faded when he mind came to realization of what Gwen meant.

"Y-you really wouldn't do that. Would you Gwen?" he asked, uncertain.

"You have no idea what I'd do, Kevin."

"Let's watch the movie."

Ben made whipping sounds and gestures as the opening credits came on, making Kevin want to commit murder on that very couch, but Gwen shushed the boys up before either could make damage to the other.

The first twenty minutes or so of the movie dragged on, with Gwen watching in fascination, Ben dozing off, and Kevin viewing with absolutely _no _emotion on his face. When Allie had returned home, leaving Noah behind, Gwen was in tears, Ben was paying no attention, and Kevin jumped up.

"How could that pathetic excuse of a mother do that to them to!" he yelled, startling his two companions.

Ben burst into laughter. "_What_, Kevin? Are you getting into the movie here?"

"Wha-No! I just...," he sat down, "I just was saying is all. This movie's stupid."

"Uh-huh," Ben replied, stifling chuckles.

"It was awful, though. Wasn't it?" Gwen asked with her eyes still on the screen. "I couldn't imagine my mother doing something like that to me...." She trailed of there and the entire conversation was momentarily forgotten.

For the rest of the movie, things stayed prett much the same as the beginning: Gwen loved it, Ben didn't pay attention until the sex scene, and Kevin gave no hint of what he was thinking. At the end credits, Ben stood up.

"Well that was a good waste of an hour...no way...." He walked over two Kevin, squatted down, and went into laughter again."Dude you were crying!"

"What?!" Kevin touched his cheek and noticed small trail of tears. "Uh...no I wasn't." He quickly wiped them away.

"You were. You _so _were!" Ben cried as he rolled on the floor in hysterical fit.

"I don't know what you're-"

"I told you you'd like the movie, Kevin." Gwen turned to him.

"I hate you guys," the raven head mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?


	10. Box

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: This segment is going to be slightly different becasue Gwen and Kevin are actually together. In fact...they're married.

* * *

**Box**

"Hey, Gwen, I got the mail, and-uh...why are you looking at me like that?" Kevin Levin stood at the open doorway as his wife was giving him an unreadable look. Whatever the issue was, he knew it was important, but he wasn't sure of what to make of that look.

"We need to talk about something." With that she retreated into the kitchen. Kevin closed the front door and followed in suit.

"Sit, Kevin," Gwendolyn Levin commanded. She was standing a foot from the kitchen table with something hiding behind her back.

"Um...should I be worried," the raven head asked uncertainly as he did what the woman told.

"It depends on what you think of the situation."

"Wha-"

"I've got something for you."

"Uh..._okay_?"

Gwen then sat a box on the table in front of her husband. He glanced down, not looking too close to the the object, only noticing what it was.

"You got me a box?" he asked skeptically.

"Did you _look_ at the box, Kevin?"

"Heh, heh." He then looked more directly at the item, figuring out in a few moments that it was...a pregnancy test.

"_Well_?" Gwen asked as the man just stared at the box.

"I don't get it," Kevin stated after a second. "Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant or somethi-" Then he stopped.

"_Kevin_?" the man's wife asked. "Kevin, you oka-"

**SLAM**

Kevin Levin hit the floor, out cold.

* * *

A/N: What are your thoughts?


	11. Shower Curtain

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Shower Curtain**

I let the steamy water rush through my hair and over my back, opening my pores as well as my mind. I had had such a hard time thinking clearly lately. All of my thoughts seemed to dwell over him. I wondered what he thought of me mostly. I mean, I knew he liked me, but I wanted desperately to know how deep those feeling were. The thought was just burning inside of me, making the simple task of me functioning properly impossible.

I thought I was falling in love with him. Though what was between us was originally a crush, things had changed. I had changed...everything from what I'd say to how I'd act. People were noticing it, too. Ben teased me about it. Though I refused to say I had affection for Kevin the entire time, it scared me how close Ben was to my actual emotions. Kevin thought something was wrong with me as well, but he would have never guessed that it had anything to do with him.

I grabbed a bar of soap and began to bathe, washing away the tire, frustration, and regret of the day. Then I directed my face towards the running water, trying to soak in as much of this momentary relief that I knew would be gone soon.

I shut off the shower head and the water as well, then wiped the droplets of aqua on my face with my hands. I then turned to grab my towel, but was stopped along the way....

When my foot moved towards the direction of my drying utensil, it slipped on what must have been soap remnants. My body jerked to the outer side of the tub, and I couldn't regain my balance. My leg knocked against the shower wall, and I fell over, ripping the shower curtain over me as I plummeted. I screamed shrilly, my only able reaction to the surprising events. I felt my head hit against something, then everything went dark.

I'm not sure when I woke up, and due to embarrassment, never got around to asking. All I know is that when I came to, a pair of charcoal eyes were gazing at me with deep concern.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Kevin asked as he stroked my wet hair. "You scared the _hell_ out of me."

"Um...I think I fell." I started to sit up but noticed the curtain on top of me. "Why is this here?" I went to remove it, but Kevin grabbed my hand for me to cease.

"Y-you don't want to do that," he muttered, slightly blushing.

"Why?" I looked back to the shower curtain, and the memory of what had previously happened came back to my mind. "Oh...my...God...." My face turned a shade of red that I previously didn't know existed.

"I-I'll just g-go," Kevin stuttered as he stood. He then walked towards the door, but before he left he stated, "I'll just tell Ben you fell. I won't mention...the, uh...rest of it."

"Th-thanks." I replied almost incoherently, still traumatized.

I will never forget that day.

* * *

A/N: Comments?


	12. Ribbon

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Ribbon**

I watch her in complete awe, watch her as she brushes her hair with intense concentration, her eyes fixated on herself in the mirror. She knows I'm there, but she doesn't know how intentively I stare, how I lose myself while she does such a simple thing as brushing her locks.

But how could she not see? She's noticed a few things, sure, but in no possible way has she come to realization of how crazy I am about her. Everything about Gwen is a wonder: her eyes, her lips, legs, hands, even her magnificent hair, which she combs so gently.

She pulls her hair back in one swift motion, holding it in place with her right hand. She then bites her lip, searching the area surrounding her for an item I did not know of.

A white ribbon. She picks it up and places it between her teeth so to keep track of it. She next grabs a pony-tail holder from her vanity and winds her hair into it. Then she ties the ribbon around that.

I'm at a loss. How can her tying her hair in a ribbon do that to me, make me fall in love with her even more. It's the stupid, unimportant things that she does that makes me lose my mind.

I couldn't help myself. It just slipped.

"_God_, you're beautiful," I muttered.

"_What_?" She whirled around to face.

It was time to panic.

"Uh...I said...God...it was beautiful...outside." I smiled weakly, hoping she'd by it.

No such luck.

"No you didn't. You said God _you're _beautiful." She took a step towards me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied as I took a step back in sync.

"_Yes_, you did," she pressed. "Aw, Kevin. Do you think I'm beautiful?" She grinned teasingly, enjoying the fact that I'd been caught.

"Uh...I gotta go." With that I took off out the door, not wanting to know when she'd bring up that conversation again.

* * *

A/N: I was a little worried about this one at first, because I had no clue what I was going to write about when I started typing, but I think it turned out a little better than I hoped. I got to put some humor at the end. Well, let me know what you think about it.


	13. Shoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: I feel like it's been forever since I've updated. Sorry to all my readers. And if any of you guys read _Affection_ as well I'm sorry its taking so long. I'm like a third of the way done with it.

Well anyway, here's number twelve of my drabbles.

* * *

**Shoe**

Ben Tennyson climbed his cousin's stairs cautiously, uneasy about coming upon the commotion occurring on the second floor.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INSIST ON ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD!"

He recognized the voice speaking as Gwen. Her voice was elevated and strained. It seemed as if the argument she was in had been going on for some while.

"WHY DO _YOU_ ALWAYS INSIST ON ACTING LIKE SUCH A _GIRL_!"

Ben was familiar of that voice as well, his arrogant and unobservant friend, Kevin Levin.

"WELL, KEVIN, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I _AM _A GIRL, HENCE THE FACT THAT YOUR ALWAYS STARING AT MY ASS!"

The boy paused for a brief moment, not sure if he wanted to come into a conversation about his cousin's body parts being looked at.

"I AM _NOT _ALW-"

"OH, PLEASE, KEVIN. I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"WELL, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE!"

Ben reached the head of the staircase at that moment, then rounded the corner to see Kevin. The teen was walking towards Ben, rubbing his face where a very clear red mark had appeared.

"What _happened_?" Ben asked.

"She threw a _shoe _at me!"

* * *

A/N: In know it's short but these always are. Please tell me what you think.


	14. Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 in any shape or form.

* * *

A/N: As for the title, I'm pretty sure that a lot of you have already guessed where I'm heading for this. It's cliche, but you know what? I couldn't care less. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Ring**

Kevin Levin nervously paced his living room floor, millions of thoughts exploding inside his head. He was nervous, exited, queasy, scared. Never in his twenty years did he think that he'd be doing what he was about to now.

At first he was confident. He had repeatedly watched the scene play out in his head. He knew exactly how he was going to ask her and what he thought she'd say, but as the hour at which she'd be arriving drew nearer, any sense of coolness that the man had flushed down the toilet.

The clock struck seven, and Kevin slowly began to panic. She'd be there at any moment, and he had forgotten everything that he planned to say. The speed of his pace became quicker, he began to sweat bullets.

Suddenly the door bell rang. He hadn't even heard her pull up. Terrified, the raven-headed male opened his front door, bringing himself face to face with Gwendolyn Tennyson.

"Hey," she greeted cheerfully, then noticed her boyfriend's condition. "Oh my _God_, Kevin. Are you okay? You look like you're about to faint."

He _felt _like he was about to faint.

He searched his mind for the dialect that he had created before, but the words were long gone.

"_Kevin_?" the young woman pressed, concern etched across her face.

"Oh-uh...come in."

He led her inside and took her coat, then absentmindedly threw it on the back of his sofa. Gwen could tell that something was on his mind.

"Kevin, you're scaring me. What's freaking you out so much?"

His mind was blank, his heart was racing. After the question was asked, the only thing that he was able to do was drop to one knee.

"K-Kevin?" Gwen stuttered, her eyes widening in surprise. "W-what are you doing?"

"Can I ask you something, baby?" he asked, his eyes gazing into hers.

"O-of course." Her hands were shaking.

"Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a ring from his back pocket. It glistened along with the tear's in the woman's eyes.

"Y-you want to m-marry me?" she asked, shocked entirely by the question.

"Yes. I do, with all my heart." He remained on the knee. "Do you want to marry me?"

She could not speak, only nod her head as the tears began to fall.

"Thank _God_," the man muttered, bringing himself to his feet. He slid the ring onto his fiance's finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The evening went better than he could ever have hoped.

* * *

A/N: Tada! What did you think?


	15. Cell Phone

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

**Cell Phone**

Gwendolyn Tennyson sat on Kevin Levin's couch, head rested in a hand. She was staring at the wall in sheer boredom. Kevin had gone to pick up Ben and, red-headed teen was regretting that she stayed behind.

She stood up and stretched. The boys wouldn't be back for another ten minutes, fifteen if Ben begs Kevin into stopping for a smoothie. In other words there was another quarter of an hour of absolutely nothing to do.

Gwen walked around the living room, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. She had been in the house dozens of times before, so looking around wasn't holding much appeal.

And that's when she saw it: a lone piece of titanium sitting on the coffee table.

Kevin had left his cell phone.

Gwen eyes it suspiciously. Never in her life had she wanted to go through someone's phone, but Kevin's had some sort of appeal to her. The boy himself was such a mystery, and he never let a soul touch his phone. For some reason the girl couldn't resist.

She glanced around the room. Although she knew that no one was there, she still had a feeling that someone was watching her. The guilt was already setting in.

She snatched the cell phone quickly and plopped down on the couch, crossing her legs as she went to the menu. Her fingers automatically took her to the inbox, her mind having this heart-sinking feeling that there may have been a girl that he was talking to.

Strangely, though, the inbox was full of messages from Ben.

She scrolled down to the first one her cousin had sent, that way she could make some sense of the conversation.

_**Why can't you just admit it, Kevin?"**_

Admit what? She opened up the second message.

_**You know exactly what I'm talking about.**_

She opened the next.

_**Why do you have to be so immature about it?!**_

This wasn't getting anywhere, so she went to the Kevin's sent items, hoping to find out what the guys where talking about.

_**I don't know what you're talking about, Tennyson.**_

Okay. That made sense with the first message.

_**Can't you give it up already, Ben. I'm not telling you a thing!**_

Gwen raised an eyebrow. What was Ben trying to get Kevin to say?

_**I'm not being immature. Me admitting anything to you isn't going to do any good.**_

Gwen went back to Ben's side of the conversation.

_**HA! So you **_**do **_**like her? And what do you mean it won't do any good?**_

_What?! _She went to the sent items.

_**I never said that.**_

She went back to the in-box.

_**Well you implied. Just admit it, Kevin. Admit it and I'll leave you alone.**_

Gwen went to Kevin's words.

_**Okay! Okay! I love her, Ben! I am in love with your cousin. Now stop texting me or I'll ring your neck!**_

It was then when she heard the door open.

Gwen's head jerked up. She covered the phone up with her hands and placed it against her chest, trying to hide it from view.

"-and I think I left my phone on the-Gwen?" Kevin looked at the girl questionably.

Her eyes widened as she stuttered, "H-hey, guys."

"Um, hi?" Kevin replied as Ben shut the door. "Are you okay? And what are you-" he looked down to the coffee table and back to her. "G-gwen, why do you have my phone?"

"Uh...I...uh-"

"_Yeah_?"

She placed the phone on the table. "I don't know. I was just curious. Thought there might be a girl you were talking to or something."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, right. And even if I was, I never though you to be one who'd go through our messages. I-" He stopped dead and looked back at the phone. "G-gwen, y-you didn't go through my messages. D-did you?"

"Um...."

Kevin didn't say anything in return. He just turned on his heels and walked right back out of the door.

Ben burst into laughter. "I knew it would come out sooner or later."

Gwen just glared at him and ran outside to look for Kevin.

He wasn't far, just sitting in his Camero, his forehead pressed against the steering wheel. He didn't even move when Gwen climbed into the car herself.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, fidgeting in the seat. "That was really wrong of me to do."

"Ya_ think_?" Kevin replied, still not looking at her.

She winced at his words. "Well, I know you hate me right now, but if it's any consolation-"

"I don't _hate _you," the boy corrected, bringing his eyes to hers. "I'm pissed off, yeah, but I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could."

Silence fell between them...until Gwen could muster the courage to ask about the messages.

"S-so, did you mean what you said to Ben about m-me?"

Kevin blushed a deep scarlet and looked down, muttering something incoherent.

The girl knew he wasn't going to do anything from this, so she tried to take matters into her own hands. She had to try something.

"W-well, just in case you did-" Gwen gently grabbed his chin and brought him back to her view. Before he could respond she gently pressed her lips against his, leaving them there for only a brief second. The boy seemed frozen against her touch.

It was worth at least a shot.

She leaned back against her seat in defeat, then started to reach for the door handle, but before her fingers touched the metal, she felt a hand place itself firmly on hers that rested on the center console.

She looked up confused, but only found Kevin's face millimeters from hers. Before she could draw a breath, the male had his lips crashing upon hers and a hand behind her back, pulling her closer to him. He top half was mostly in her seat, and he pressed her up against the door. Their lips moved roughly and urgently. It was mere moments before she gave his tongue entrance.

It was then the two heard a bang up against the driver's side window. Gwen looked up and Kevin turned around to see Ben staring at them in disgust.

"What the _hell _are you two doing!"

* * *

A/N: Wow...this one was kind of long compared to the other ones. I'm kind of shocked with myself. Well, anyways tell me what you think please. There's only one more....


	16. Radio

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: This is it, the last one...sigh. Enjoy!

* * *

**Radio**

"Rock 103!"

"Mix 96.7!"

"Rock 103!

"Mix 96.7!"

"Woman, this is _my _car and _my _radio, so we'll listen to what I say!" Kevin stated, roughly turning the radio dial to his preferred station.

"Well in case you forgot, _pumpkin_, I _bought _you this radio for your birthday, so if you love me, you'll let me listen to what I want to."

"Why is it always a love thing with you?" he asked as he flipped on a blinker, planning to turn left.

"Because I always win when I bring it up," she replied, smiling. "Now do you love me, Kevin?"

"I _hate _you," he muttered, turning the radio to Mix 96.7."

* * *

A/N: Radio was _extremely _hard to write...and extremely short, but this was the only thing I could think of to write about. Well, anyways this is it. I'm thinking about writing a set of oneshots similar to this, only I don't know what to write them to. It just has to be different from random objects, being random...something else. I have a few ideas in mind but nothing set in stone. If anyone has some suggestions, I'll take them into account.


End file.
